Jean Grey (Earth-TRN169)
| Relatives = Cyclops (husband) | Universe = Earth-TRN169 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Annandale-on-Hudson, New York | Creators = Activision | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Jean is a member of the X-Men. She helped to defend the X-Mansion from an attack by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. She and the X-Men were successful in holding back the Brotherhood, but Professor Xavier felt that the attack was too focused, and suspected it was a diversion. He sent Forge to investigate, and he found the grounds being patrolled by Sentinels. Despite his best attempts, Forge was defeated and taken to Bastion. When the X-Men and Brotherhood learned that Bastion planned to use Forge's abilities to create a mutant power dampener, Jean and the rest of the X-Men reluctantly allied with the Brotherhood to stop Bastion. After fighting through a legion of Sentinels to get to Bastion, many of the X-Men were stripped of their powers by the advanced Sentinels. Bastion used a trans-mat system to flee to Asteroid M, and was followed by Magneto, Juggernaut, Wolverine, and Jean. After disposing of Juggernaut with the trans-mat system, Bastion faced Magneto, Jean, and Wolverine. After Bastion was defeated, Jean flew a de-powered Magneto up to Asteroid M's control room. She, Magneto, and Wolverine then returned to their team with one of Bastion's robotic hands, and used it to re-power their allies. After a brief discussion, the X-Men and the Brotherhood agreed to part with no more fighting. She then confirmed Bastion's death to Professor X, though he was skeptical that his threat was truly gone. | Powers = Seemingly those of Jean Grey of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Phoenix appears as both "Phoenix" and "Dark Phoenix" in X-Men: Next Dimension for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Nintendo Gamecube. Phoenix also appears as "Phoenix" in the X-Men: Mutant Academy games for the Sony PlayStation. In an alternate ending in X-Men: Next Dimension, after besting Bastion, Jean bears down on him to deliver the finishing blow. Before she can, Cyclops teleports to Asteroid M to assist her. Jean runs over to him and, while the two are distracted, Bastion fires a beam of energy at Cyclops, blasting him through the viewing window into the vacuum of space. Jean is distraught as her husband's body drifts away, and Bastion prepares to fire at her too. Furiously turning to Bastion with flaming eyes, Phoenix is engulfed in her trademark fire raptor and screams Bastion's name as her anguish causes Dark Phoenix to surface. As Professor X watches Asteroid M from the X-Mansion, he suddenly detects Dark Phoenix's presence on the satellite. An explosion decimates Asteroid M, and Xavier is thrown to the ground. Dark Phoenix, engulfed in her trademark fire raptor, flies from the wreckage of Asteroid M and disappears behind the Moon, which is then destroyed by the cosmic entity. Dark Phoenix is last seen heading towards Earth. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Grey Family Category:Summers Family Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:2001 Character Debuts